


Always Believe

by Chicken_Flakes_Writes



Series: The ABC Drabbles [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blind Jack, Family, Found Family, Gen, Injury, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Flakes_Writes/pseuds/Chicken_Flakes_Writes
Summary: Jack and North have a conversation when Jack runs off and hurts himself in the process.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North
Series: The ABC Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Always Believe

**Author's Note:**

> The words that inspired this chapter were balloons, blind, bubbles, and belief.  
> Also, I wrote this when I was in high school like 8 years ago, so don't judge it too harshly.

“North! North, look at what I found!” Jack yelled, barreling into North’s office with his arms full.  
“Jack, how many times did I tell you to knock before entering!”  
“Sorry, North. But look at what I found!” Jack said dumping the stuff from his arms to the ground. “See! There’s balloons, and I found bubbles, too!” Jack proceeded to pick up the bubbles to make them, and promptly froze them. “Look! Frozen bubbles!”  
“Bah! I can do better!” North blew a balloon up and somehow, managed to have a bubble float inside the balloon.  
“No way! There is no way that is possible! Let me try!” After many, many, failed attempts, Jack admitted defeat saying, “I shall bow down to the master and admit my defeat, oh Great One! Where did you learn to do that, North?”  
“Magic, Jack. Magic.”  
“That. Is. Awesome.”  
“You’ve been spending too much time around Jamie.”  
“What is that supposed to mean? It’s not like I have very many believers to hang out with and besides, Jamie is almost my age now!”  
“Jack, you are only 14?”  
“No. I am 15! I said almost my age.”  
“You are only 15? I thought you were older than that, maybe 18 or 19 even! 15 is young!”  
“Not during my time. I was expected to begin working when I was 12 and I did, but the other men often let me go because my sister needed me because she physically needed me near her. She had bad memories from when our father died and I was the only person able to keep her happy.” Jack shrugged.  
“Jack, that is awful. No one should have to work at such a young age. You should be playing and believing! Not working.”  
“North, I did believe. I believed until I died.” Jack said with confidence and conviction clear in his voice.  
“Jack! That is not the point! I mean that you were forced to grow up too soon!” North nearly growled.  
“North! I did not grow up! I was still a kid! I played with my sister and told her stories about the Guardians, yes, you guys, but she believed and so did I! I have always believed and have never stopped believing!” Jack yelled loudly at North before flying away at a top notch speed.  
North sighed, wishing that it did not turn into a fight. He just hoped Jack would cool off soon, pun not intended.  
_____________________

Jack flew quickly away from Santoff Clausen. He was not paying any attention to his surroundings and had no idea where he was flying to, but he just wanted to get away from North and his workshop. Jack blinked his eyes to try to hold back the tears when he hit something. Hard. He fell down to the ground, unconscious.  
_________

Jack woke up hours later with his eyes scrunched tight, holding back tears from physical pain. He put his hand to his head, opening his eyes to see what he ran into.  
Jack could have sworn he opened his eyes. He moved his hands towards his eyes and gently touched his eyelids and discovered they were open. Jack whimpered and gave a cry in anguish. He hugged his legs to his chest and put his head in the crook and cried for a lengthy amount of time until he finally fell asleep.  
_________________

It has been only a couple hours before Jack awoke again. He hoped that it was all just a horrible dream and opened his eyes but sighed in disappointment when his world was still black. He gingerly stood up and called for the wind to take him back to North’s workshop. Wind gently, ever so gently picked him up and flew him towards the North Pole.  
Wind told Jack he was close to the workshop and Jack reached out his hands to find the window. He found it and discovered it was already open. He cautiously entered and stood by the window.  
Jack called for North loudly, not knowing if he was in the same room or somewhere else in the workshop. “Jack! Why did you yell? I am right here.”  
“Sorry, North. I did not see you there.”  
“You did not see me? Jack, you are facing me now. Jack, what happened?”  
“I was flying quickly away and I hit something hard. I was knocked unconscious. I woke up hours later and my head hurt a lot. I opened my eyes to see what I ran into but all I saw was black. I touched my eyes to be sure they were unseeing and they were. I sat shocked and fell asleep again. When I woke up again, I flew here hoping you could help.”  
“I’ll see what I can do. Come with me.” North gently grabbed Jack’s sleeve and slowly led him to the infirmary. North sat Jack on the closet bed and began shuffling around looking for the supplies he needed.  
North grabbed a ophthalmoscope for his eyes and a microscope also made for looking into eyes. First North shined the light into Jack’s eyes. His pupils shrunk as the light shined in them but Jack's eyes responded to nothing else. Then North grabbed the microscope and adjusted it so he could look into Jack’s eyes. He looked for Jack’s retinas and found them but they were not in good shape. They had blood in or around them and the retinas were detached. This was not good. To fix retinal detachment, surgery was required.  
“Jack, surgery is required to fix your eyes but it will only work if they were injured in the last eighteen hours. But, it has been nearly twenty-four hours. I’m sorry, Jack. I don’t know how else to fix them.”  
Jack looked shocked at the news and he closed his eyes tightly. North knew what he was trying to do, so he wrapped his arms around Jack in a warm embrace. At first, Jack did not like it and gently struggled but eventually he leaned against North, head resting against North’s chest and sobbed. North murmured gentle nothings until he heard Jack stop. Looking down, North saw Jack with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, a light snore coming out of him.  
North picked him up and felt his heart break as Jack grabbed North’s shirt tighter as he shifted in North’s arms to reach the ultimate comfy. He took Jack and his staff to his room and laid him on his bed. North had to pry Jack’s hands from his shirt and opened the window for Jack. He looked at Jack and decided something was missing. He called for Phil and asked for a toy for Jack.  
Phil left and came back carrying a white stuffed animal. If North was correct, it was a least weasel. North nodded his head, believing it to be appropriate. He took it from Phil and tucked it under Jack’s arm. In response, Jack brought it closer to him and snuggled into it. North now knew, no matter how Jack acted, he was and will always be just a child.  
____________

Jack woke up many hours later. He noticed something in his arms and felt it. It was fluffy and soft. He put it in his pocket to ask North later. He stood up but realized he was missing his staff. He stumbled to the walls hoping his staff was leaning against them and sighed in relief when he found it right next to his bed.  
Jack followed the wall to the door and went in search for the North’s office hoping North was in there. After many bumps, bruises, and injured pinkie toes, he found North’s office. He went in and heard North say, “What is so hard about knocking!”  
“Uh, Hi North! I’m awake,” he said with a shrug.  
“Jack! You are awake. sorry about that Jack. Yetis always forget to knock. What can I do for you?”  
“I have a question. Where did this come from and what is it,” he asked as he removed his new toy.  
“Ah! That is your stuffed animal. It is a white weasel. I gave it to you.”  
“Really? Thanks, North!”  
“You are welcome Jack.”  
Jack began walking towards the end of the room where he knew the window was. He bumped into quite a few things and North cringed slightly each time. Finally, Jack made it to his window and leaned against it reveling in the cold.  
“Jack, how would like to learn some helpful tips on how to handle the loss of sight?”  
“What do you mean? Tips? Like what?” Jack asked curiously.  
“Tips like how to walk around without bumping into anything, remembering where everything is, that kind of stuff.”  
“Really? That would be awesome!”  
“Great. Let us begin. When walking, tap your staff in front of you.”  
Jack got up, holding his staff and tapped it in front of him, walking. “Like this?”  
“Yes, but also move it side to side. That will tell you if there is anything in front of you to trip you up or bump into anything. Also, don’t hold it so far in front of you. If you are ever in a crowd, then they could trip as well.”  
“Got it.” Jack walked around, sweeping his staff from side to side, tapping it along the way.  
“Perfect, Jack! You are doing great!”  
“What do you expect? I’m Jack Frost after all!”  
“Oh, Jack.”  
______________________  
It has been months since Jack has lost his sight, but he has been well. He grew closer to North and was often seen at Santoff Clausen. Jack still flew around the world, spreading snow and visited Jamie all the time.  
Jamie was shocked to discover Jack’s blindness but got over it quickly, exclaiming, “Maybe I can finally get you with a snowball!” at which Jack replied, “You wish.”  
The other Guardians were also shocked to discover Jack’s blindness, but they were supportive. Jack even had more believers now. Jamie was spreading word of the real Jack Frost on the internet and it was really catching on. Jack had believers all over the world. If Jack were to die today, he would die happy.


End file.
